Edward Rutherford
Edward Rutherford (エドワード・ラザフォード Edowādo Razafōdo) is the Headmaster of Walpurgis Academy. Appearance Manga Edward is an old man who is tall, and huge in size. He has scruffy, brushed-up hair, pointy ears, thick eyebrows, wrinkles, mustache and a chin curtain that covers his neck. Edward wears a two piece suit: a white long sleeved shirt that has a design on the collar. His neck is embellished with a dark-colored cravat tie, and tops with a vest that is tailored with sharp edges and black hemlines. He completes his look by wearing slacks and shoes. He is always seen smiling while making his statements.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 6-7 Anime Edward retains most of his features, but they were given more emphasis. His hair is portrayed as being shoulder lengthKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 9; together with his signature mustache and beard, his hair is olive in color. He also has a beige skin tone, sporting brown eyes and his height towers over Magnus.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 10 However, he does not appear to have too many wrinkles, thus appearing younger than in the manga. This time, Edward's choice of attire is a three piece suit. He wears a white long sleeved shirt and a blue necktie. Next is a gray vest that has four gold buttons, and sharp edges. Finally, the look is complete with a black coat. He finally puts on a long, black cloak that is open in the front, and reaches down to his ankles. The collar is raised and has yellow hemlines. The shoulder pads are purple, which are then fastened by yellow buttons on the side, and has the same color on the edges. The cloak is supported by two yellow laces and has violet innards. Finally, Edward finishes his look by wearing a pair of black slacks and black shoes. In contrast, he always appear serious.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 4 Personality Edward is a man that deeply cares for the reputation of his Academy, as he is willing to put up a show, just to prevent everyone from distrusting it. This is evident especially in the aftermath of the Cannibal Candy case.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 1-4 He is also perceptive and quite the risk taker, as he is well aware that Charlotte Belew is going to launch an attack against him but does not bother to escape. Above all, Edward is an enigmatic individual, asking if Raishin saw anything "strange", indirectly implying that he is hiding something in the cavity, which ultimately made him to prohibit the young man from wandering inside of it.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 7-9 Plot Cannibal Candy arc Subsequent to the discovery of Cannibal Candy's real identity, Edward leads a ceremony and honors Raishin Akabane for his deed by presenting him a Gauntlet, effectively considering the student as a candidate for Wiseman, and granting him an entry for the Walpurgis Night. He also tells him to be a good example to his fellow students, and be a great Puppeteer.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 1-2 Later, Kimberley reveals that Edward made the event of honoring Raishin a spectacle by making him a hero, so that people, both inside or outside the academy, will quell their doubts and suspicion.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 3-4 Sword Angel arc Edward leads the ceremony for the Night Party, saying that he has high hopes for everyone. After Magnus deliver his opening speech, Edward commences the opening of the 49th Walpurgis Night.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Page 13Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 6 Elf Speeder arc Edward appears at the site where the clock tower used to be, and also does an inspection while coordinating investigation efforts. As Charlotte Belew prepares to fire, he looks up to her, falling into a deep cavity underneath after Sigmund launches his devastating attack.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 9 & 11 In the cavity, Edward appears later and acknowledges the presence of Raishin and Henriette Belew upon seeing them. As Raishin expresses his surprise that the Headmaster knows him, Edward replies that he does remember him, and adds that he will be a promising puppeteer in the future. Seeing Raishin's perturbed expression, whilst his own expression becomes serious, he asks if Raishin has seen anything strange. Hearing the latter's denial, Edward becomes delighted, and tells Raishin that Magnus is his escort, and apologizes on his behalf if ever the Marshal has startled him. He adds that since the four of them are caught up in the cave-in, they have to stick together until a rescue comes for them. With his expression becomes serious once more, Edward tells "Second Last" to abstain from wandering inside the cavity.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 11-14 While waiting for help, Edward delightfully converses with Magnus whilst seated near a campfire,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 37, Page 2 and he becomes alert upon the arrival of someone.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 37, Page 11 After the battle between the latter and Hotaru ends, Edward commends Magnus by calling him skillful, and adds that he feels proud that his escort enrolled in his academy. As Henriette asks him who was the attacker, Edward replies that it was a thief who is after his life. He turns his attention to Raishin next and inquires about his condition. Hearing that the latter is unhurt, he becomes delighted and tells them that people are now coming for them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 22-24 Edward hears Avril next, responding to her that he is fine after the latter inquired about him. As he emerge out of the cavity, Edward gets surrounded by people, including Magnus and Hotaru, and then leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 38, Page 3 After the series of events involving his assassination, together with the scheme of Alice Bernstein and Sin, Edward has given his verdict regarding with the clock tower and Henriette's fate in the academy, which Kimberley explains on his stead.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 12 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male